Illusive
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Sudah sebulan lebih sejak ia pergi meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya, menunggu ditemukan oleh orang-orang dalam 'mimpi'nya. Tetapi mereka tak muncul juga. "Shishou... Senpai...". Jangan-jangan sesungguhnya orang-orang itu memang tidak ada? Fran-centric.


Lagi-lagi, fic dengan Fran-centric. Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, apa Ru nggak bosen bikin cerita tentang Fran mulu? Yah, sebenernya bosen juga sih. Tapi karena Ru cinta Fran dan Amano-sensei yang peli— *ditabok* Euh, maksudnya Amano-sensei yang sangat berkuasa di dunia KHR itu (iyalah, mangakanya) masih belum mau ngeluarin info apapun tentang Fran, terpaksalah Ru berimajinasi sendiri.

Sebelumnya, makasih buat Onee-ku, Ninja-Edit, yang udah mau jadi pembaca pertama dan ngasih beberapa saran, termasuk saran buat judulnya.

Silakan dibaca~

**Disclaimer:** KHR © Akira Amano; Illusive © Kao'Ru'vi

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Angst

**Timeline:** Present time, setelah pertarungan melawan Byakuran hingga melawan Daemon Spade.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Illusive**

**.**

"Ochibi_…"_

_Ya, _Shishou_?_

"_Froggy…"_

_Um? Ada apa, Bel-_senpai_?_

"_Fran…"_

_Ya?_

"OI!"

_Eh?_

"OI! JANGAN TIDUR DI SINI, BOCAH!"

Fran membuka mata, melihat seorang lelaki tua dengan pakaian kusam memandangnya dengan wajah marah.

Ah. Lagi-lagi hanya mimpi.

"Kubilang jangan tidur di sini, Bocah! Ini tempatku, tahu!" Lelaki tua yang tadi membangunkannya itu kembali berseru ke arahnya, membuat Fran tersadar dan segera bangkit dari kursi taman tempatnya sempat tertidur tadi. "Bocah pulang saja ke tempat ibumu!" Lelaki itu mengibaskan tangan, mengusir Fran.

Ibu? Fran bahkan tidak tahu apa ia punya ibu.

Fran berjalan meninggalkan kursi taman yang kini sudah terisi. Sepertinya ia harus mencari tempat lagi untuk bermalam. Padahal tadi ia baru tidur sekitar 15 menit.

Haa…

Fran menatap langit malam yang terlihat begitu kelam tanpa awan maupun bintang. Sudah berapa hari ia keluar dari tempat yang dingin itu? Sudah berapa lama ia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama?

.

.

_Pintu besi ditutup. Sunyi. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang penuh memar. Tidak ada rasa sakit, hanya dingin. Dingin dan sepi._

Fran terbangun saat mendengar suara decitan pintu. Semalam, ia mengikuti beberapa orang yang kelihatannya sama sepertinya, orang-orang tanpa tempat tinggal. Orang-orang itu masuk ke sebuah gedung kosong, yang ternyata adalah gedung tidak terpakai. Jadilah Fran ikut tidur di sana, dengan alas dan selimut dari koran yang ia temukan di pagi sebelumnya.

"Kau orang baru, Nak?" sapa seorang wanita tua.

Fran menatapnya dengan was-was sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan wajah polos tanpa ekspresi, "Orang baru apa?"

Sang wanita tua tertawa kecil dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "lucunya" atau semacam itu sebelum menjawab, "Menjadi gelandangan. Atau kau masih memiliki rumah?"

Fran terdiam beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk.

Wanita tua itu mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali bertanya, "Kau kabur dari rumah?"

Lagi-lagi Fran hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ah…" wanita itu tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang dihadapi bocah seumurmu hingga kau memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah. Tetapi segeralah kembali ke rumahmu, Nak. Bersyukurlah karena kau masih punya rumah," katanya.

"Um… Baik."

Wanita tua itu tiba-tiba menunduk mendekati Fran, membuat Fran refleks menjauh untuk menghindar. Tetapi rupanya wanita itu hanya ingin memberinya sepotong roti.

"Kalau kau masih berniat hidup di jalanan dan kelaparan, kau bisa mendapatkan makanan gratis di gereja. Ada juga mobil-mobil pemerintah yang membagikan sup gratis," jelas wanita tua itu.

"…. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Ia menegakkan badannya, berniat meninggalkan Fran. "Tapi tentu saja, makanan di rumahmu pasti jauh lebih enak," katanya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Fran sambil tertawa kecil.

Fran menatap sosok wanita yang menjauh itu. Sepanjang yang bisa ia ingat, baru sekali ia diperlakukan sebaik ini. Matanya kembali pada sepotong roti yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Diperhatikannya beberapa saat sebelum mencoba segigit.

Wanita itu bohong.

Roti di tangannya ini jauh lebih enak dari makanan yang ia dapat di rumahnya. Itu pun kalau ia bisa menyebut tempat dingin itu sebagai rumah.

.

.

"Me_ menolong _Shishou_ keluar dari sel Vendicare."_

Fran menatap kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada _penglihatan _yang ia dapat beberapa hari silam. Semacam gambaran tentang masa depan. Gambaran yang mendorongnya untuk pergi dari tempat yang dingin dan menyeramkan itu. Meskipun sejujurnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah penglihatan yang didapatnya itu benar-benar nyata atau hanya salah satu dari mimpi yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Fran kembali menatap kedua tangannya. Benarkah tangan ini punya kemampuan untuk membebaskan orang dari sebuah sel khusus yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan? Benarkah ia bisa membuat ilusi?

Terkadang ia memang merasa hal-hal aneh terjadi di sekitarnya. Tapi, benarkah itu nyata? Benarkah ia yang menyebabkan keanehan-keanehan itu? Ia seorang ilusionis, menurut gambaran masa depan yang didapatnya. Benarkah itu?

Ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

Karena itulah ia berani melangkah meninggalkan cangkangnya yang gelap dan dingin. Sejujurnya, ia takut. Ini kali pertama ia keluar dari sana. Tetapi penglihatan itu membuatnya berani bermimpi. Berani berharap.

Ia akan menunggu orang-orang dalam mimpinya itu datang.

.

.

Hampir dua minggu sudah Fran tinggal di jalan, tetapi ia tidak pernah tinggal di tempat yang sama. Bila kebanyakan gelandangan yang ia temui memiliki tempat tetap untuk bermalam, bahkan memiliki semacam komunitas tersendiri, Fran memilih untuk tidak berbaur. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat mencolok. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak mau ditemukan oleh orang-orang di _rumah_ lamanya. Ia tidak mau kembali ke tempat yang dingin itu.

Tetapi hingga saat ini pun orang-orang yang ia tunggu belum menampakkan diri.

Ataukah karena ia terlalu berhati-hati maka orang-orang yang ia tunggu juga tidak dapat menemukannya? Apakah justru sebaiknya ia terlihat mencolok sehingga orang-orang itu bisa menemukanya?

Ya, mungkin. Mungkin ia harus mencoba sedikit membuat dirinya lebih terlihat.

.

.

"_Kembali kau!"_

"_Shishou_…"

"_Bocah berengsek!"_

"_Senpai_…"

"_KEMBALI!"_

"..ei.. Hei… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Fran terbagun dengan tubuh bersimbah peluh. Seorang gadis duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah cemas.

Fran melihat ke sekeliling. Gedung tua yang terlantar di pinggiran kota Messina. Hanya ada dirinya, gadis itu, dan beberapa gelandangan lain yang sedang tertidur.

"Tadi kau mengigau. Mimpi buruk?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah ramah. Fran menaksir usia gadis itu tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengannya. Mungkin sekitar 9 sampai 11 tahun? Tadi Fran sempat memperhatikan gadis itu. Sepertinya ia tinggal di gedung itu bersama dengan ibunya yang juga gelandangan.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Fran. Tidak mau bercerita lebih jauh.

"Kau yakin?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Fran hanya mengangguk sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan keluar dari gedung.

Fran duduk di luar gedung. Jalanan di luar sangat sepi, terutama karena memang gedung itu terletak di dalam gang yang agak sempit, jarang dilalui orang. Sebenarnya Fran tidak suka suasana sepi seperti ini. Tempat yang sepi mengingatkannya pada _rumah_ lamanya. Tetapi ia tidak berani pergi ke tempat ramai terlalu lama. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Fran sudah mencoba untuk terlihat mencolok. Sayangnya, tak seperti yang ia harapkan, yang menemukannya bukanlah orang-orang yang ingin ia temui, tetapi orang-orang yang ingin membawanya kembali. Ia beruntung dapat lolos dan berhasil naik kereta hingga kota ini.

Fran memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sepi. Ia benci kesepian. "Shishou… Senpai…" Fran menggumam.

Sudah sebulan lebih sejak ia pergi meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya, tapi _mereka –_orang-orang di mimpinya itu_– _ belum juga menemukannya.

Jangan-jangan sesungguhnya orang-orang itu memang tidak ada?

.

.

"_Mulai hari ini kau anggota Varia. Menggantikan Mammon sebagai ilusionis Varia."_

Varia?

Fran mengulang-ngulang kata itu diotaknya. Satu hal yang membuat ia cukup yakin bahwa penglihatan yang didapatnya itu bukan hanya mimpi adalah gambaran itu terlalu mendetail untuk sebuah mimpi. Mimpi biasanya terlihat samar, tetapi apa yang ia lihat sangatlah jelas, bahkan detail. Ia bisa menyebutkan beberapa hal yang ia yakin bahwa sebelumnya sama sekali tidak ia ketahui.

Keluarga mafia bernama Vongola dan kelompok elit yang dibawahinya, Varia. Lokasi di Jepang yang bernama Namimori dan Kokuyo. Dan penjara khusus mafia yang disebut Vendicare.

Ia tahu, yang harus ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi adalah mencari tahu apakah itu semua benar-benar ada.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari mencari tahu ke sana ke mari, akhirnya Fran berhasil memastikan bahwa penglihatan itu bukan mimpi. Namimori, Vongola, Varia, dan Vendicare benar-benar ada!

Mencari tahu mengenai Namimori dan Kokuyo bukanlah hal yang sulit. Mengumpulkan uang dengan membantu di sana-sini dan masuk ke internet kafe terdekat, Fran bisa segera mendapat info mengenai kota tersebut. Tetapi mengenai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mafia, Fran harus berkerja keras.

Fran sepertinya harus berusaha melibatkan diri dengan orang-orang berbahaya. Orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai mafia. Benar-benar bukan hal yang mudah untuk bocah sepertinya, terutama karena justru para mafia yang sebenarnya lebih suka menyembunyikan diri mereka, menjunjung omerta.

Tetapi akhirnya Fran berhasil mendapatkan info itu. Ia mendapatkan alamat markas Varia!

Dan sekarang, ia sudah tiba di Palermo. Ia melangkah ke luar dari stasiun dengan langkah besar-besar, tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan semangatnya. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang ini. Boss, Taichou, Bel-_senpai_, Lussuria-_san_, bahkan Levi-_san_.

Akhirnya ia akan bertemu mereka!

.

.

Fran memperhatikan gedung itu dari jauh. Ia sudah tiba di tempat yang diimpikannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja rasa gugup menyerangnya. Dua sisi dalam dirinya mulai adu argumen. Yang satu berusaha menjatuhkannya, yang satu lagi berusaha meyakinkannya.

_Fran, kau yakin itu bukan mimpi?_

_Tentu saja ia yakin! Ia sudah memastikan sendiri. Ia tahu mengenai Vongola, Varia, dan yang lainnya melalui penglihatan itu. Bukankah itu bukti yang cukup?_

_Mungkin saja itu hanya kebetulan kan? Mungkin sebenarnya kau sudah pernah mendengar kata itu entah di mana, lalu tanpa sadar terbawa dalam mimpimu._

_Tapi—_

"Ushishishi… Tentu saja, Mammon~ Karena aku adalah Pangeran."

Sebuah suara menarik perhatian Fran, menghentikan adu argument dari dua sisi dirinya.

Di seberang sana, ia melihat dua orang yang familiar keluar dari gedung itu. Terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat di gambaran masa depan yang didapatnya, tetapi ia yakin ia mengenal kedua orang itu.

"Bel-senpai… Mammon…" Fran berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Kakinya hampir saja melangkah, berniat berlari menghampiri keduanya. Namun sisi dirinya yang satu lagi sepertinya belum puas. Sisi dirinya itu masih berusaha menghentikannya.

_Mammon masih hidup, Fran._

Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Fran berhenti.

_Mammon masih hidup, jadi mereka tidak akan membutuhkanmu. _

Fran terdiam. Benar. Ia menjadi anggota Varia untuk menggantikan Mammon. Kalau Mammon masih hidup, mana mungkin mereka membutuhkannya.

_Lagipula, kalaupun mereka mau menerima dua ilusionis, memangnya kau bisa apa, Fran? Kau belum bertemu dengan _Shishou_-mu. Kau belum bisa apa-apa._

Benar lagi. Bisa apa dia?

_Ma-mammon bisa mengajarinya._

_Ha! Kau pikir ia mau? Lagipula, kau pikir Boss akan mengizinkannya menghabiskan waktu untuk mengajar Fran?_

Diam. Bahkan sisi dirinya yang lain tidak berani membantah.

Fran tahu itu benar. Mammon tidak mungkin mau mengajarinya secara percuma. Lagipula, Boss juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Fran menyita waktu Mammon, padahal arcobaleno itu juga harus menjalani misi.

Selama pelariannya, ia memang mulai yakin bahwa ada sebuah kekuatan yang tertidur dalam dirinya. Sesekali keadaan memaksanya menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk kabur dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Tetapi ia belum benar-benar bisa mengontrol kekuatan itu. Ia mulai bisa membuat ilusi-ilusi kecil. Tapi hanya itu. Hanya itu tidak akan membuatnya bergabung dengan kelompok elit Varia. Ia tidak akan memenuhi standar 'Varia Quality'.

Fran menatap kepergian Bel dan Mammon dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia belum bisa bergabung dengan mereka. _Belum_.

.

.

Fran menghempaskan dirinya ke sebuah kursi di taman yang sepi. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap awan.

Sekarang, setelah tahu bahwa ia belum bisa bergabung dengan Varia, ia tahu persis apa yang harus dilakukannya: belajar dari sang _Shishou_.

Pertanyaannya adalah: bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan sang _Shishou_?

_Shishou_-nya harusnya berada di Vendicare sekarang. Bisa saja ia ke sana, tapi untuk apa? Ia di masa depan memang berhasil mengeluarkan sang _Shishou_ dari sana, tetapi itu adalah dirinya yang sudah terlatih. Bukan dirinya sebagai bocah ingusan yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"_Shishou_… Bagaimana me bisa bertemu denganmu?" Ia menggumam.

Fran menghela napas. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk penglihatan yang didapatnya. Kenapa di dalamnya ia hanya melihat satu masa? Kenapa ia tidak diberi penglihatan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan sang _Shishou_? Apakah sang _Shishou_ yang menghampirinya? Atau ia yang harus menghampiri sang _Shishou_?

Tiba-tiba Fran merasakan ketakutan dalam dirinya.

Bagaimana jika ternyata ia baru akan bertemu dengan _Shishou_ bertahun-tahun yang akan datang? Apakah ia harus tetap tinggal di jalan sampai saat itu?

Ia tidak mau.

.

.

Terdorong oleh ketakutannya tinggal di jalanan selama menunggu sang _Shishou_, Fran memutuskan bahwa ia harus berusaha menghampiri sang _Shishou_.

Tentunya ia tidak mungkin menghampiri Vendicare dengan kondisinya sekarang. Karena itu, Fran mencari jalan lain.

Chrome-_neesan_.

Fran harus ke Jepang. Ia yakin Chrome-neesan tahu bagaimana cara agar ia bisa menghubungi _Shishou_.

Dan sementara itu, ia juga harus mencoba untuk mengontrol kekuatannya sendiri. Mencoba belajar untuk membuat lebih banyak ilusi. Agar sang _Shishou_ tidak kecewa padanya saat mereka bertemu nanti.

.

.

Berbekal kemampuan ilusinya yang masih sangat terbatas, Fran berhasil menyelinap ke bandara, bahkan masuk ke pesawat penerbagan menuju Jepang.

Ia sampai kagum pada kemampuannya sendiri. Inikah kemampuan ilusionis? Sebelumnya, mana mungkin Fran tahu ia bisa melakukan hal-hal menakjubkan seperti menyamar menjadi barang atau membuat orang melihat hal-hal aneh dengan ilusinya. Tapi kini ia bisa membuat beberapa ilusi sederhana.

Tak sabar rasanya bertemu sang Shishou. Kalau ia yang sekarang saja bisa mengelabui orang-orang dewasa, bagaimana jika ia telah bertemu _Shishou_-nya nanti? Pasti jauh lebih hebat! Ia ingin belajar lebih banyak lagi mengenai ilusi. Lalu…

Mengeluarkan sang _Shishou_ dari Vendicare.

Fran ingat betul ekspresi wajah sang _Shishou_ setelah Fran berhasil mengeluarkannya. Tidak ada kata terima kasih, tidak ada kata-kata pujian, tapi Fran bisa melihat itu dari wajah sang _Shishou_.

Selama di dalam pesawat, Fran bermimpi indah. Sang _Shishou_ tersenyum padanya sebelum berkata, "Kerja bagus, _Ochibi_. Terima kasih."

.

.

Ia tiba di Jepang!

Fran begitu menikmati keberadaannya di Jepang. Walaupun ia tetap harus berhati-hati karena siapa tahu orang yang mengejarnya bisa melacaknya hingga kemari, Fran merasa jauh lebih bebas. Ia bisa sedikit membiarkan dirinya bersantai.

Tentu saja sambil mencari keberadaan Chrome-neesan.

Ia tahu bahwa _Shishou_, Chrome-_neesan_, Chikusa-_niisan_, Ken-_niisan_, dan MM-_neesan_ disebut-sebut sebagai 'geng Kokuyo'. Ia sudah pernah mencari tahu sedikit tentang Kokuyo sebelumnya. Yang ia perlukan sekarang adalah mencari tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa mencapai Kokuyo dari tempatnya sekarang.

Bertanya pada orang-orang, Fran akhirnya mendapatkan rute menuju Kokuyo. Rupanya cukup jauh, tapi ia tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru. Ia akan menikmati perjalanan ini.

Mengetahui bahwa ia sudah semakin dekat dengan sang Shishou membuatnya bersemangat.

_Me_ datang, _Shishou_..

.

.

Kota Namimori. Akhirnya ia tiba di kota ini.

_Inikah kota yang menjadi tempat pertempuran itu? Padahal kota ini kota yang menyenangkan._

BRUK!

"Ouch…"

"LAMBO! Sudah kubilang jangan lari-lari begitu!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut kecoklatan tiba-tiba muncul, mengejar anak kecil dengan kostum sapi yang tiba-tiba keluar dari sebuah rumah.

"Ah, maaf ya. Lambo memang seenaknya. Lambo! Ayo minta maaf!" Anak laki-laki itu, umurnya kira-kira sama dengan Fran, berseru pada si bocah sapi. Tapi bocah sapi yang kelihatan tidak suka diatur itu malah menunjukan ekor sapi yang menggantung di bagian bokong dari kostum sapinya.

"Lambo-san tidak salah! Weeek!" Dan bocah sapi itu berlari menjauh dari rumah sambil tertawa keras.

"Lambo!" Si anak laki-laki kelihatan jengkel. Ia sekali lagi meminta maaf pada Fran sebelum berlari mengejar bocah sapi itu sambil berteriak, "Jangan jauh-jauh dari rumah!"

Fran menatap keduanya yang menjauh, khususnya si bocah sapi. Ia yakin sekali bocah sapi itu ada di dalam mimpinya. Tidak salah lagi! Ia semakin dekat dengan Shishou!

Kali ini, setengah berlari, Fran melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kokuyo.

.

.

Fran hampir tiba di perbatasan Namimori dan Kokuyo saat melihat empat sosok yang dikenalnya. Ia merasakan perasaan senang sekaligus lega mengalir begitu saja ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hampir saja ia berteriak untuk memanggil keempat sosok itu saat menyadari sesuatu—

Empat?

Anak laki-laki dengan _barcode_ di pipinya itu jelas Chikusa-_niisan_. Di sebelah Chikusa-_niisan_ ada anak laki-laki yang kelihatan liar. Itu pasti Ken-_niisan_. Satu-satunya anak perempuan dengan model rambut mirip nanas itu pastilah Chrome-_neesan_. Lalu, yang satu lagi?

Sosok yang terakhir, sosok laki-laki dengan model rambut serupa dengan Chrome-_neesan_. Fran tentu saja mengenalinya sebagai _Shishou_-nya. Rokudo Mukuro. Orang yang bisa mengajarkannya menjadi seorang ilusionis sejati.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

Bukankah Rokudo Mukuro berada di dalam sel yang dingin di Vendicare? Kenapa ia ada di sini? Tertawa bersama tiga anggotanya yang lain.

Fran merasakan tubuhnya gemetar, lalu ia terduduk lemas. Keempat sosok yang diperhatikannya berjalan menjauh.

Bukannya Fran tidak senang melihat sang _Shishou_ berada di luar Vendicare. Tetapi bila _Shishou_-nya tidak berada di penjara, untuk apa ia membutuhkan Fran? Dan bila bukan Fran yang membebaskannya, Fran tidak akan melihat ekspresi puas dari wajah sang _Shishou_.

Saat Fran sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sebuah saputangan membekap mulut dan hidungnya, memaksanya menghirup udara yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Saat itu pula Fran tahu kalau ia akan kembali ke _rumah_ lamanya.

Ia akan kembali merasakan rasa dingin itu.

Rasa sepi itu.

Tapi kini Fran sudah tidak peduli lagi.

**.FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Translate<strong>

Illusive: sesuatu yang bersifat ilusioner

Shishou : master/guru

Senpai: senior

Neesan: kakak (perempuan)

Niisan: kakak (laki-laki)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yay~ Yay~ Ru bikin angst! \o/ *plakk*

Ehehehe.. Udah lama pengen bikin cerita angst, tapi biasanya Ru selalu gatel pengen bikin endingnya happy end, jadi jatuhnya lebih ke hurt/comfort mulu. Makanyaa~ seneng bikin ini. Ini pun sebenernya sempet kebayang ending lainnya yang happy end. Hush! Hush! Jangan ganggu! Ru mo bikin angst kok! Maap ya, Fran~ *pelukpelukpeluk* Tapi Ru kan udah banyak bikin cerita Fran yang hurt/comfort. Sekali-sekalilah~

Oh ya, ini ceritanya pakai alternate ending dari canon. Dengan asumsi, waktu Spade mengambil alih tubuh Mukuro, Spade bawa tubuh itu keluar dari Vendicare, dan akhirnya Tsuna dkk berhasil ngalahin Spade & mengembalikan tubuh Mukuro deh. Makanya, Mukuro-nya udah di luar Vendicare.

Untuk kritik, saran, komentar, terutama yang sekiranya membangun sangat amat ditunggu~ :)


End file.
